There has been known a holder for a portable device that is able to be hung from a neck of a user by attaching a tape-like strap to a part of a portable electronic device such as a digital camera or a cell phone, an ID card such as a company ID card used in the company or a security card, or the like, when the user carries the portable electronic device, the ID card or the like.
As an art related to this holder for the portable device, a holder for a portable device is disclosed which has a strap whose length is adjustable by automatically winding up the strap with biasing force of a spring of a strap winding drum inside the holder for the portable device (for example, refer to patent literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 9-299128